


Deep Blue

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Fanvids, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "in your eyes, I feel my heart surrender...I'm lost inside your deep blue."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Deep Blue




End file.
